


Mine and Yours

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: "You can have mine.""I already have yours."





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short and fluffy, haven't proofread so yes, expect mistakes ^^ I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

  
It was a day of merriment, the sun shone bright, the calm winds howling, children and adults alike cheering in a distance, forming a circle upon the dancing folks, watching in awe and excitement. The music rang in their ears in a loud tune and the voices of the folks overlapped the music's noise that it almost became deafening.

The children ran around playing with each other as their families kept themselves occupied by the current event, a birthday celebration for the young girl, Maria Clara who just turned eight.

Families were bound to interact with one another in this beloved celebration that the friendly Don Santiago held for his daughter whom he loved dearly, and yet, only two families remained stubborn in interacting, the family of Eibarramendia, and the family they have called their sworn enemy.

In spite the family feud, they kept calm and enjoyed the celebration as they promised to Don Santiago, yet not all truly enjoyed.

A child of said sworn enemy was far from the celebration, he walked through the forest and sat upon the bottom of a tree, on the shade to protect himself from the sun's heat. His black hair fell below his ear, his dark brown eyes gazing at the lake near him and at the sky that seemed one with peace.

A book lay resting on his lap, a book that he was given by his grandfather. It was a book he had long since finished reading, but carried with him nonetheless. Though a child, he was certainly mature in thinking. He did not bother getting himself play with the other children, for he was too introverted to even speak to them, or just too secretive to share. He was a decade old as well, and most children at this event were younger.

The black-haired boy stared at the sight in front of him in a serene silence, the noises of the celebration barely a whisper. It was better than being in the noisiest place with this sweltering heat, and though he knew his father and mother would look for him soon, he cared not at all.

He enjoyed the silence.

That was until his gaze landed upon something; someone else. It was his ears first that captured the sound of careful footsteps and the rustling of the bushes along the snapping of twigs. Then his eyes came second and captured the figure of the one who made those noises.

It was a child, a young boy who did not notice he was there. The young boy had brown hair and fair white skin, a contrast to his tan skin. The brunette also wore clothes that were of great opposite to his, the brunette wore a button-up long sleeved shirt and black trousers, even with black shoes, and the black-haired boy thought that perhaps the brown-haired boy came from a fortunate family.

Elias wore a simple long-sleeved teal shirt and black trousers, his feet graced with simple slippers.

He could only see the back of the child, watching in silence as the boy sat on the ground, inches near the lake's water, holding a book that Elias noticed only now. Elias glanced at his own book, then at the book the other boy held, a twinge of awe sparking in his chest for a while as he realized he and the boy had individual copies of the same book.

He watched as the boy read and read, like it would be the last he would. Young Elias wondered why the boy seemed so eager in reading when most his age could barely read or desire to do anything else.

The boy was certainly interesting.

His attention to the lake went to the reading boy, watching over him like a guardian would.

The boy did not stop reading, not even when a group of children came to play. Elias frowned in distaste at the noises the younger ones brought in the silent place. The children raced and chased one another, startling the other boy Elias kept watching. Elias saw the way the boy struggled to continue reading with the other children's disturbance, and that was until one of the children that had been pushed in a game of tag landed on the boy's back, causing the boy to fall forward.

The boy's book fell into the water.

"No!"

Elias stood abruptly, finding himself surprised at what had happened. The children never noticed, they only laughed and continued playing, thankfully going to a place far from them.

Elias held his own book to his side, biting his lip as he saw how the other boy stood quietly, head hanging low. Elias felt the anger inside him as he remembered what the other children did to this boy, and it only worsened and got mixed with pity when the boy started to cry, hands clenched into fists to cover his eyes.

Young Elias found himself walking towards the other boy until he was besides him. Elias stood inches taller than the boy. He looked at the water, checking to see if the book was floating, but the book was not in sight. He sighed besides the crying boy and gazed at his own book, a decision already crossing his mind.

He knew not if the crying boy already noticed him, but Elias still tilted his head to gaze at him, his heart's beating fastening and clenching at the same time as he was finally able to see the younger boy's face.

He looked so innocent.

Elias couldn't help but feel upset at the tears that the other was shedding, and so he nudged the boy gently with his elbow. The boy looked at him then, showing his tear-filled light brown eyes, big and full of wonder, and yet, sad.

The boy sniffed and watched as Elias gave him his own book, and Elias watched in turn as the boy's face brightened up and immediately took the book without question, hugging it close to his chest. He eyed Elias with tears still flowing down his reddened cheeks, with gratefulness on his face. Elias smiled softly at the boy who seemed to like communicating in silence.

"You can have mine." Elias told him, gesturing to the book that was now in the boy's possession. The boy looked at the book and hugged it tighter, and as Elias thought the other would remain silent or say only thanks, instead, the boy smiled sweetly and he said,

"I already have yours."

Elias knew what it meant, that the boy accepted his book already, and he thought the boy was brilliant.

They smiled at each other without a set of a new sentence, looking at each other's eyes in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Years already passed, Elias was no longer a child, nor was the crying boy he met, Crisostomo Ibarra. 

The sun is about to set, and he took Ibarra's hand in his, placing it onto his chest, where his heartbeat can be felt. They stood near the lake where they first met, and now they're professing their love for one another in the same meaningful place. 

Ibarra's eyes glistened prettily as the sunset's hue of orange and yellow illuminated his face and strands in such a stunning way. 

"Heart." Ibarra stated only a word, his face showing the same innocence and wonder Elias first saw in him. 

Elias smiled at him. 

"You can have mine." He said, 

_You can have my heart._

The wide and sweet smile that Ibarra showed made Elias' heart flutter, giving him a warmth he feels only when he's with Ibarra. Ibarra stepped closer to him until their lips are inches apart. 

Then he whispered to Elias,

"I already have yours." 

_I already have your heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed~


End file.
